Me gusta
by Anniih
Summary: Simplemente a Manuel le gusta. Martín lo hace tan bien. *ArgentinaxChile*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** Am… ¿suspiros de Manu?

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

.

* * *

**Me gusta**

Los ojos los tiene cerrados mientras entreabre la boca dejando escapar jadeos estando todo consiente de sus actos junto al argentino detrás de su cuerpo. Remueve la cabeza de un lado para otro sobre el sillón gustado todo lo que le hace. Es…_maravilloso._ A pesar que no le gusta este tipo de cosas, no puede negar desde su interior que Martín lo hace bastante bien.

―Mar-Martín… ―susurra empuñando las manos sobre el sofá y mueve un poco las piernas aunque el rubio este parte de ese lugar.

―Decime Manu. ―Argentina se encuentra tranquilo rozando sus dedos por la piel chilena, en un contacto solemne y magistral.

―Más despacio…por fa… ―ruega, eso le gusta al mayor, ver y escuchar que se lo pida con leves sonrojos en el rostro sin pausar su trabajo.

― ¿Lo estoy haciendo muy rápido? ―cree lo que hace perfecto. Pestañea y observa sus movimientos. No va rápido, no debe quejarse…

Manuel se la pasa quejándose.

―No-no…está bien. ―jadea intentando abrir los orbes, pero le pesan volviendo a caer y disfrutar el momento junto con su vecino. Siente que el éxtasis le llega más arriba de su mente.

― ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta Manu? ―sonríe arrogante deseando oír un sí de _su_ Chile para que le suba el ego sin dar tregua de los deslices y seguir viendo cómo se desespera ahí abajo recostado frente a sus inigualables orbes verdes.

―Conchetuma… ―maldice a la mitad de una manera de delicia. Maldito argentino, ¿Qué tendrá que lo hace tan…tan _él_? Porque la piel argentina es suave y áspera a la vez provocándole viajar más allá de lo inimaginable y peor aun cuando Martín sutiliza la voz. Le gusta. No se lo dirá― Ah…sigue.

―Por supuesto que voy a seguir. No te puedo dejar así…cariño. ―obviamente jamás dejará las cosas a medio camino recorrido, pues las cosas que tienen su inicio se terminan de un modo maravilloso dando a conocer que es lo mejor de todo y una de las mejores que han hecho.

Presiona piel contra piel. Desliza.

Suspira Manuel, suspira. Lo hace delicioso y Martín se muerde el labio inferior.

― ¡Conchetumare! ¡No tan fuerte weón! ―remueve las piernas y arquea en cuerpo para ver la cara del weón argentino por ser tan brusco. Tiene el ceño fruncido y los pómulos se le tiñen rojo furia.

― ¡Che! ¡Pensé que te gustaría! ―decide detener todo y tratar de defenderse. Es que, como el chileno estaba tan relajado pensó que desearía hacerlo más intenso.

― ¡Me gusta, pero no tan fuerte!

―Oh, ¿te gustan mis manos de Dios? ―lo gritado por su vecino le hace elevar el ego llevando una mano por debajo de su mentón, haciendo pestañeos sacado de las revistas para adolescentes donde salen hombres guapos y realmente Martín parece eso― Es normal, soy bueno haciendo masajes.

―Sí, como sea. Sigue masajeándome los pies, para eso te pago. ―voltea la cabeza acomodándola en el sillón.

―Vos no me pagas nada boludo, y deberías hacerlo ―también es su culpa al no decirle que sus masajes no son gratis ni para sus primos, pero como es _su_ chileno será gratis… ¿o tal vez no?―. Me gustas, ¿Te gusto?

―No. ―niega enseguida todo firme hundiendo el rostro mientras el rubio le coge un pie comenzando a masajear.

―Me refiero al masaje. ―¿qué pensó Chile? No hablaba de sentimientos, aunque si le gusta.

―Ah, eso. Sí…no lo haci' mal.

―De todas formas, después me tenés que pagar…y bien pagado…Manu. ―un brillo sale de su iris izquierdo junto con una felina sonrisa. Claro que tendrá que pagarle, pero de un modo que a él le _gusta_. Oír más fuertes los suspiros de su vecino.

Por supuesto, a Manuel le _gustará._

.

* * *

**N/A:** No me gustó como quedó, pero bueh. Quería hacerlo en doble sentido y no lo conseguí muy bien. Y… ¡sé que debo actualizar "Siendo Padres"! Estará listo la próxima semana, mirá que ayer tuve un día de locos cansador bajo la calor del malnacido sol, un día de mierda. Cosa que pude encontrar una universidad donde quedan cupos para mí awesome ser gastronómico y...se jue Bielsa... ¡Martín consuela a tu amado vecino! Y aprovecha le momento en darle mucho "cariño".

Con respecto al fic de "Codicia" lo haré más extenso, un oneshot donde Martín actuará siendo país y padre a la vez. Tengo más información sobre la soberanía británica y puedo hacerlo más extenso. Estará listo pronto…no tan pronto pero lo estará ;D

Y asdasdad! ¡Al fin dibujé a **Península de Guajira**! Ella es, junten los espacios: h t t p : / / s840. photobucket. com/albums/zz321/Anni_Beilschmidt/Decorated%20images/Hetalia%20OCs/?action=view¤t=mariana. png

También a Amalia y Carlitos. Primero dibujé a Amalia, así que como quedó maravillosamente bien, decidí usar la base en Carlitos (tuve problemas con él) Las manos no las dibujo, soy un asco, por eso se lo pido a una amiga que dibuja un poco mejor que yo, pero yo le gano en los rostros =D

**Amalia:** h t t p : / / s840. photobucket. com/albums/zz321/Anni_Beilschmidt/Decorated%20images/Hetalia%20OCs/?action=view¤t=islasamis-1. png

En la ropa interior no sale por complete la ave de la bandera del territorio Alfred, no me alcanzó. Además que puse las banderas de los países en posición USAxUK contando por la geografía de las islas y de los países.

**Carlitos**: h t t p : / / s840. photobucket. com/albums/zz321/Anni_Beilschmidt/Decorated%20images/Hetalia%20OCs/?action=view¤t=tierradelfuegoo. png

El enano me creció muy rápido y shotaconizado(?). Los problemas que tuve con mi cabrochico fueron con las banderas de sus padres. Al principio los coloqué en la chaqueta, pero se veía feo, sobre todo la de mi país. Entonces decidí hacer el cambio. La de los países tutores abajo, y de los lados de la isla arriba. ¡Quedó más lindo! Y también va por la geografía, cosa que no queda ArgentinaxChile xD

Y eso sería.

Ahora intentaré terminar lo que llevo escrito con otros fic's y oneshot que andan ahí en la mitad.

Saludos!

Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
